


starlit night, i saw you

by unearth



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cluster Fluff, F/F, The Cluster Being Obnoxiously Happy For Nomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unearth/pseuds/unearth
Summary: Nomi wants alone time with Amanita after getting engaged, but the cluster has other ideas.





	starlit night, i saw you

Amanita’s lips are soft and taste like the cherry limeade they shared earlier.

_Fiancée._

The word won’t stop appearing in Nomi’s mind. Over and over, fiancée. It’s surreal.

Nomi presses her forehead against Amanita’s, can’t help but smile when she laughs. It’s a little laugh that sounds like disbelief, and _God,_ Nomi can relate. This moment feels so light, like she can’t quite believe it’s happening.

It’s Lito who appears first, dressed in only a bathrobe. Nomi jumps slightly when she sees him out of the corner of her eye. “I heard the n- _eee_ -ws, ladies.”

“Lito, _please_ not right now.”

Amanita giggles, moving forward and capturing Nomi’s lips for a split second before pulling back. “Lito, honey, can we maybe have a moment alone—”

And then it’s Will and Riley, both smiling down at them. Their hands are joined, Riley’s other hand on her heart. “Nomi, we heard fiancée over and over, it’s like the word was being stamped into my brain. We wanted to say congratulations! Did it just happen?”

“Riles, _yes,_ but—”

Kala’s there, now, a grin spread across her face. She looks so bright like this, her hands joined together near her chest. “Congratulations! Two beautiful brides—”

Capheus is jumping up and down beside their bed, his contagious smile white and so big it _may_ be hurting him a little. “Nomi! Amanita! I just heard and wanted to say I’m so happy for you two!”

“Guys, really, _thank you,_ I don’t really,” Nomi trails off, pulling the blankets over her and Amanita even more, up to their chins. “I don’t really think this is the time for—”

“You two are going to have a good marriage,” Sun says after appearing, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You compliment each other very well.”

And then Wolfgang smiles, appearing beside Kala. The two of them look like they’re actively forcing themselves not to touch. “I hate weddings, but I’d go to yours.”

Nomi shakes her head and looks around their bed. They’re all there, looking down at the two of them with such love and admiration, it’s hard for her not to smile. She feels a little choked up when she says, “Thank you guys. _Really_.”

“Thank you!” Amanita says too, raising her left hand and showing off the ring. “Now can you all leave? Unless you want a front row seat to—”

“Please don’t give them any ideas.”


End file.
